honors_english_finalfandomcom-20200214-history
Honors English Final Wikia
Cultural Evolution in America Through the Scope of Literature. This is a non-standard submission to Mr. H. By Buddy Sims. So let's get this show on the road! I am also only picking the times and events and pieces of literature that I think severely changed American history and culture. File:These crazies.jpg|Puritan Clothing File:Historical Refrence.jpeg|17th century Americans ''American Culture (A "Short" summary of American History + Some Culture) American culture is straight forward to say the least. People were tired of religious oppression [http://honors-english-final.wikia.com/wiki/File:These_crazies.jpg ''The puritans] / kings are greedy [http://honors-english-final.wikia.com/wiki/File:All_hail_the_king%3F.jpg Mr. George] / America was ripe for the picking. So what ended up happening was when European imperialism had reached a head people saw this land mass and were like "O-sht I need some of dat, and dat, and dat too.". Imperialism cloaked as colonialism had made kings send their subjects west to expand their reach and gold. The American country did not become established until July 4th 1776, gaining their independence from great Britain. Their roots deeply seeded in new found state-hood, they lived a hard working lifestyle and based on the foundation of life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. The American population, in the early years of the US, looked like [http://honors-english-final.wikia.com/wiki/File:Historical_Refrence.jpeg this]. Having mostly formal clothing and something similar to royalty back in Brittan, the american colonists were still heavily influenced by their oppressive overlords at the time, even if they changed everything from their government to how they eat a steak the Early American country was still heavily influenced by Britan. Moving on past 1790 to 1820 would be the sort of "Grace Period" known to be as the pre-civil war era. The south was still a racist pit of bigotry and slavery, the North industrialized and free, where they were both beginning their hostilities towards earch other. In the years leading up to the The American Civil War, tensions between the two portions of the country had built up ever since the final establishment of the country back in 1776. The American civil war lasted for a total of 4 years, and secured the fate of all African American people within the country. ''Where does it all begin? This all begins with the puritans, YOU'RE ALL GOING TO HELL! What I mean by that is that one,[http://honors-english-final.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hell.jpg ''you're all going to hell], and the puritans were sort of like way back when extremists that forced their way of life on to everyone who was not of their ilk. Their literature is very sparse because of their unlucky happenstance to needing to survive in a untamed land. Because y'know when you have to hunt for food, cut your own fire wood, and generally carve out a life for your self, you'd find writing a task that does not exactly benefit you in the long run due to needing that time to hunt, or to harvest crop, or to cut fire wood so you and your family does not turn in to a Pure-icicle. Heh, get it? From the book / play known as "The Crucible" by Aurther Millier it is shown how the puritans MIGHT have lived, and acted amounst each other. In the Puritan town of Salem Mass. a small group of girls go out to dance in the woods with a black slave named Tituba. They are promptly caught by a minister named Revrend Parris, while parris beings the girls back to his house one of them passes in to a comatose state. (Sounds wrong already does it?) If you were living in their time you'd have to deal with the possibility of dyeing from disease, famine from lack of food, freezing over, possible native attack, and on top of it all you'd have to deal with possible prosecution for witchcraft. (If you were to be charged you'd be put between heavy stones, and if you were not crushed you'd be found of wicth craft, if you did die you'd be innocent.) Almost every tactic the puritans used was counter productive, usually killing each other at the drop of the word "Witch". Ze Quote of the day: "The parochial snobbery of these people was partly responsible for their failure to convert the Indians. Probably they also preferred to take land from heathens rather than from fellow Christians. At any rate, very few Indians were converted, and the Salem folk believed that the virgin forest was the Devil’s last preserve, his home base and the citadel of his final stand. To the best of their knowledge the American forest was the last place on earth that was not paying homage to God. (I. paragraph 10)" This showed that the American Puritans were very much limited to super station and religion to guide their way. As the life of a settler in this time was very difficult for them. 'So what's next?' Next in my "Time Line" would be the US American founding event, forever engraved in frat houses, and alcoholic nationalist, memories as the war for independence from Britain. This all started off with the revolutionary war, and a year later American independence. What lead up to the start though would be unfair taxation and unequal representation by the British parliament and king.